


Everything We Had

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-16
Updated: 2008-06-16
Packaged: 2019-01-19 20:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Bailey and Callie had never been the best of friends. Callie the bully Bailey-the victim; but when a leap of fate throws them both into a time traveling whirlwind, they'll find more than either of them expect: friendship,and for one of them- love. SiriusOC





	1. Of the Past and It's Mysteries

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**Chapter One: Of the  
Past and it’s Mysteries**

 

  
“Beckett! Hey, Beckett, wait up would you?” Bailey Beckett glanced behind her, pushing her short brown hair out of her face. It didn’t take her long to spot the person who had called her, it was pretty obvious, seeing as he was waving his hands in the air and jumping up and down. It was Draco Malfoy with his annoying hair, arse-like face, and too big forehead. She couldn’t see what all the girls saw in him, all of the Slytherin girls at least. The others pretty much all hated him.

  
Bailey kept a steady pace, trying to get away from her stalker. A random left turn here, and a scurry up a wrong corridor there and she hadn’t managed to succeed. It wasn’t until she was half a castle away from her next class that Draco spoke again.

“You know your next class back there, don’t you? Like a long way that way.” He pointed in a general right direction. Bailey chose to ignore him. “C’mon, I’ll walk you; you’ve still got time to get there without being late.” Draco smiled. ‘Ew, he has arse’like teeth too.’ Bailey thought. Actually there was nothing wrong with Draco’steeth. Bailey just didn’t like him, even if he was a fellow Slytherin.

  
“Draco, just leave me alone.”

  
“I was just offering to walk you to class. “

  
“You were just offering to hit on me.” She growled. “Draco, I don’t know how many times I’ve told you. I don’t like you. Besides, I only date up, and you, well, you’re not up. Now leave me alone.” Bailey told him before walking in the same direction as she had been.

  
“You know being a bitch isn’t very attractive in a girl.”

  
“You know having annoying hair, an arse-like face, and a too big forehead isn’t very attractive in a guy.” She turned to tell him before turning onto a different corridor.

 

*

 

  
Callie sat among a group of Slytherins. Her red and gold tie stood out among all of the green and silver ones.

  
“So, are you sitting on the Gryffindor side next Quidditch match?” Remmie asked.

  
“Ha, hell no, you should know that.” She laughed as she passed the cigarette to Laura, who was on her right. “The only reason I was over there last match was to annoy little Granger.” Callie laughed again at the memory of Hermione with her hair singed and missing some eyebrows.

  
“That was pretty sweet.” Alex said laughing through the smoke that came from his mouth. Somehow the Cigarette had gotten all the way around the circle.

  
“I’ll never know why you got put into Gryffindor. You’re not loyal at all.”

  
“Hey it’s not my fault!” She laughed. “And give that to me.” She took the cigarette and took the last drag before she threw it onto the ground and ground it out with her foot.

  
“Damn you. I didn’t even get any.” Kaia, Callie’s best friend walked up to the group looking down almost mournfully at the remains of the ground up cigarette.

  
“You got here too late.” Callie shrugged as she got another one out of the pack and lit it up.

  
“Miss Russe, may I ask what you are doing?” Professor McGonagall’s voice filled the students’ ears.”

  
“Holding Laura’s cigarette.” She said quickly, throwing the cigarette on the ground with haste.

  
“Hey!” That was yours! You’re the one with the whole pack in your pocket.” Professor Mcgonagall raised her eyebrows and held out her hand, waiting for Callie to hand over the pack of cigarettes. Callie looked at her hand for a moment, and then slapped her hand down on top of the straight-laced professor’s hand in a ‘five’. Mcgonagall’s eyes grew large and she pointed towards the castle.

  
“Get in and head straight to the headmaster’s office. Now!” Callie walked past her coolly, with the slightest of smirks on her face.

 

*

 

Bailey had only gotten as far as the astronomy tower when she heard the crackly voice of one Argus Filch.

  
“What’s this?” He asked, looking at his precious Mrs. Norris. “Oh! A student out of class?”

  
“Shit.” Bailey whispered harshly as she heard Filch getting closer. She frantically looked around for a hiding spot, but found none.

  
“It’s you again.” Filch pointed as he reached the top of the stairs. Bailey rolled her eyes.

  
“No, it’s Tom Cruise” She crossed her arms across her chest. “Would you like an autograph? I’ll even personalize it.” Filch’s brow furrowed as he tried to decipher Bailey’s joke.

  
“It won’t do any good for me to put you in detention again.” He was talking more to himself than the girl standing across from him.

  
“Wow, so he does know something.” Bailey mumbled, shifting her weight from one foot to the other in annoyance.

  
“Headmaster’s office, now.” Filch growled.

  
“Wow, he knows when his intelligence is being questioned, too. Your mother must be so proud.”

  
“GO!” Filch pointed. His face was turning a deep purplish- red color, and Bailey thought it better to get out of there before his head exploded. She scurried past him, trying to hide a small smirk that threatened to play on her face.

 

*

 

  
Bailey reached the headmaster’s office before Callie, she was asked to sit as Professor Dumbledore was summoned. She looked around, and her eyes landed on Fawkes, who apparently had just burst into flames minutes before. ‘What an ugly bird.” She thought. Not two minutes after she sat did the door open again and Callie walked in.

  
“Oh wow, it’s always been my goal to get in here.” She laughed, pulling out her pack of cigarettes. “Stupid bitch forgot to take my fags.” She laughed. She then held the pack out to Bailey. “Want one?” Bailey didn’t answer but took one, Callie handed her a light. “I’m Callie.”

  
“Bailey.” She answered shortly as she watched Callie walk around the office.

  
“Hey, look at this!” Callie called. Bailey thought about not answering, but curiosity got the best of her and she went to stand beside Callie.

  
“What is it?” She asked squinting her eyes, as if that would help her figure out what the object was used for.

  
“I dunno. You think it could be used to like, kill people?” She asked picking it up.

  
“I think you’re an idiot.” Bailey told her as she took a drag from the cigarette. “Damn.” She muttered as the ashes fell to the floor. She quickly kicked them, spreading them around so they wouldn’t be noticed.

  
“It’s shiny too.” Bailey rolled her eyes. “Wow, look at this one!” She said picking up the object that was lying next to the shiny-people-killer.

  
“I wouldn’t touch that one.” Bailey warned. This one looked old and fragile. Callie had already picked it up and had begun to inspect it: turning it upside down and side to side.

  
“Why? It’s not like I’d do…” Callie stopped in mid sentence as the earth began to shake.

  
“What was that?” Bailey asked.

  
“Earthquake?”

  
“Not likely.” The ground shook again and both girls had to hold onto the table in front of them.

  
“Good grief.” Callie said, throwing the object on the table and stepping away from it, as if it was cursed. Bailey looked down at the table in horror. The object had shattered. Oh, yeah, they were in for it now. “Bailey?”

  
“What?” She asked harshly.

  
“Do you notice anything different?” Callie asked looking around the office. Bailey looked around and gasped.

  
“Oh my God.” She whispered. As she looked around. Fawkes was fully grown now. “Oh my god. We’ve, we’ve gone back in time.” Callie went wide eyed.

  
“What?” She asked.

  
“We’ve gone back in time.” She repeated, letting the cigarette fall from her hand.


	2. A Long Way From Home

 

Chapter Two: A Long Way from Home

 

 

 

Bailey couldn’t believe it. They were really back in time. She sent a glare over at Callie. This was her fault. If she had kept her hands to herself they wouldn’t have been in this mess. They would have been in _their_ time sure they would have been punished in their time, but it would have been better than this.

 

“Yeah, right, we did not travel back in time.” Callie rolled her eyes laughing.

 

“Yes we did!” Bailey insisted. “Am I the only one to notice the once ugly bird?” She asked pointing to Fawkes whose plumage was a fiery crimson.

 

“That’s a phoenix, Sweets, they get ugly and then pretty. It’s normal, don’t worry.” She said talking to her like she was a child.

 

“I’m aware of what kind of bird it is! I’m not a child. But it takes longer than three minutes for a phoenix to rise like that, it takes _years_. I figured _you’d_ know that.”

 

“What’s your problem?” Callie asked, but Bailey shook her head and stalked out of the room. Bailey ran down the stairs and quickly entered the corridor. She began to roam the castle, trying to figure out whom to go to, with no luck. Anyone she could find that would help her would think she was crazy. Dumbledore may not, but she didn’t know where to find him.

 

Dramatically she slid down the cool stone wall in frustration. How was she going to get home? It was useless. She was going to be stuck here forever. She’d never talk to Caden again. That’s who she was going to miss the most. She could talk to him about anything. She’d met him in her fifth year, when the Tri-wizard Tournament had been held at Hogwarts.

 

“God, why couldn’t I have just let Draco walk me to class?” She asked as a tear rolled down her cheek. She was sure glad class was in session. She hated to cry in front of people. As if God had reached down a slapped her, the bell rang, signaling every door to open and students to pour out of the classrooms. Bailey quickly sniffed and wiped her eyes. _No crying._ She reminded herself. _None._ Bailey quickly got up looking around. Behind her she saw Callie racing towards her. Quickly she turned around and began to walk off, although she didn’t get too far because she ran right smack dab into a pair of grey eyes.

 

“Hey, you alright?” He asked as he held onto her shoulders to help her keep her balance. Taking one last look behind her, and seeing no Callie she turned back around. “You okay?” He repeated.

 

“I’m fine.” She said pushing his hands away and continuing to walk down the hall.

 

 

 

*

 

 

Callie made her way through the crowd; she had been looking for Bailey for an hour and a half. She had tried everywhere. The classrooms, the grounds, Great Hall, hell even the dungeons. She was ready to give up.

 

“That girl has problems, I swear. One minute she’s fine, the next minute she’s blowing you off. God, what a bitch.” She muttered, as she walked. She walked by a bathroom and realized that she had to pee an hour ago. Quickly she raced inside and did her business. When she exited the stall, she jumped a bit. Bailey stood in front of her, a newspaper in hand. “God, they should really put a bell around your neck.” She told her as she went over to the sink to wash her hands.

 

“Believe me now?” Bailey asked, throwing the newspaper at her. Callie dried her hands as she looked at the paper, her eyes widened as she saw the date: November 20, 1976.

 

“Yeah, right, trick paper. I’ve seen these at Zonkos.” Callie rolled her eyes.

 

“No! Why do you think you didn’t recognize anyone in the corridors? Why do you think not one of your friends called you over to walk with them? That’s because they don’t exist now!” She screamed.

 

“You’re one of those people who believe in little green men and-“

 

“Shut up! You can’t even own up to your mistakes, can you?!”

 

“My mistakes? What the hell does that mean?”

 

“ _You’re_ the one who got us into this! If you wouldn’t have played with those things in Dumbledore’s office we wouldn’t be here!”

 

“You never told me not to!”

 

“I did! I told you to put it down. You know what? Forget it. Find your own way home. It’s not like you’ve ever been civil towards me.” Bailey spat as she began to walk away.

 

“What?” Callie asked. “I’ve never even spoken to you until today.”

 

“Of course you wouldn’t remember. The bullies never remember the ones they bully, or the ones who call their boyfriends fake.”

 

“Oh! That was you?” Callie laughed. “Wow, you got a face transplant or something! And yeah, now I know, your boyfriend is real. From experience and all, you know.” Callie smiled. Bailey’s face drained of all color. She set her jaw as she turned around again and walked out of the bathroom, begging the tears that threatened to fall to stay where they were.

 

“Where are you going?” Callie chimed cheerfully. Bailey shook her head and shot her a bird on the way out.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Bailey was hungry, very hungry. She had skipped lunch, fearing it wouldn’t agree with her and she’d lose it. But now her stomach growled with pain. Dinner had started ten minutes ago. Sighing, Bailey picked herself up off the ground, where she had sat for the past five hours mulling over how she would break it off with Caden when she got home – if she got home that is.

 

The Great Hall was crowded; that made Bailey nervous. Sighing she began to walk over to the Slytherin table when she heard a familiar laugh. Callie was seated in the center of the table-wearing a Slytherin robe ( _where the hell did she get that_ ) and laughing amicably with the other Slytherins. Shaking her head she looked around, almost at once her eyes landed on the boy who she ran into earlier. He was laughing and joking with a group of boys. His eyes shined.

 

He seemed concerned earlier today. But would he be now? _Only one way to find out._ She reasoned with herself. On shaky legs Bailey walked over to him. As she grew closer, she grew more nervous. Before she noticed she had already tapped him on the shoulder and he had already turned around. _No turning back now._

 

“D-do you mind if I sit here?” She said barely above a whisper.

 

“A Slytherin wants to sit here?” A boy with messy brown hair asked with a laugh.

 

“Shut up, James.” He threw James a glare.

 

“Please. I really don’t want to sit over there. Just because I’m in Slytherin doesn’t mean I want to be.” She said closing her eyes again. That wasn’t the complete truth. She didn’t care which house she was in, as long as she got out of school alive. But the boy gave her a sympathetic look.

 

“Peter, move. “ He told the boy beside him, and the boy made a sound like a small animal and moved. Bailey gratefully took the seat.

 

“Thanks.” She said.

 

“No problem.” He smiled. “I’m Sirius Black.”

 

 

 


	3. Chapter Three

**This is not my favorite chapter. I just don't like it very much. It felt awkward. I don't know, does that make sense?**

 

 

_Chapter Three:_

 

Callie sat at the Sytherin table, laughing with her new found friends. She finally felt like she was where she needed to be. They accepted her here. They liked her for who she was. She was among her equals. 

"And then I just threw the book at her and walked off.” She laughed as she told her “I Threw a Book at Bailey” story. Soon the whole group of Slytherins were laughing and pointing in Bailey’s direction. Callie was surprised she didn’t notice. She wished she _would_ have noticed. Her hurt face would have made for a great laugh.

 

*

 

It was an awkward dinner at the Gryffindor table. No one said a word; the only thing that could be heard was the clatter of silverware. All of the Gryffindors wanted to know why there was a Slytherin sitting at their table. Was it some kind of joke, and why didn’t the Marauders tell her to go away? That was it! They were in on it. They had picked out an unsuspecting Slytherin to sit with them-in fact they had never seen this Slytherin before, didn’t even know her name. The Gryffindors were anxiously waiting the large vat of slime that would fall on her, or maybe something even viler, like pigs blood, that would be awesome.

 

*

 

Bailey quickly and quietly excused herself. The silence was suffocating- like being in a vortex. Not that she had ever been in one, but she could imagine.

I’ve got to see Dumbledore.” She mumbled to herself. 

“You know, the first sign of insanity is talking to yourself.” Said a deep voice from beside her, she looked up to see Sirius.

“The first sign of a stalker is following a classmate.”

“Where did you hear that?”

“Dr. Phil.” Bailey answered snappily, and then realized her slip.

“Who?” Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow.

“No one. Just some doctor from my hometown.” She lied.

“Oh. And has he done studies on this particular subject?”

“Extensive studies and do you know what Dr. Phil says to do to prevent the Future Stalkers of the United Kingdom from becoming actual stalkers?”

“No, what?” Sirius asked. Bailey smirked slightly.

“Well, he does suggest castration, but when that doesn’t work he figures death is a suitable compensation.” She smiled and walked off, leaving Sirius standing with his mouth agape. 

 

*

 

 

Callie didn’t notice Bailey’s absence, not that that should come as a surprise. As far as Callie was concerned she could walk off the end of the Earth, and Callie wouldn’t lose a wink of sleep over it.

“Callie.” The girl on her right, Bella, called her.

“Hmm?” 

“Where did you come from?” She asked bluntly as she scooped more mashed potatoes into her mouth.

“I was, uh, home schooled.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yep.” Callie smiled convincingly.

“So, you’ve like never been to a real school before?” She asked again.

“Nope.” She shook her head, and caught sight of a lone Slytherin. He had long dark hair and dark eyes. “Hey, Bella.” She nudged the girl beside her, “Who’s that? He’s cute.”

“Oh, that’s Severus Snape.” She said with a wave of her hand. 

“WHO?!” Callie asked, almost choking on her pumpkin juice.

“What, you know him?” 

“No,” Callie shook her head, trying to keep from throwing up in her mouth. She couldn’t believe she just called Snape cute. _Snape!_ Callie felt like a hot shower was much in need.

 

 

*

 

Bailey made it all the way to the stairs that led to Dumbledore’s office when she realized that she didn’t know the password.

“Ugh…licorice wands,” she said hopefully but the stair case didn’t budge. “Firewhiskey? Ugh, hippogriff? Sugar quills?” Bailey sighed. She was never going to get to speak with Dumbledore at this rate. She needed to find a teacher. But what teacher would believe her? “Pumpkin juice?” She said feebly before sliding to the ground in defeat.

“Ear wax.” Came a familiar voice. Bailey frowned in confusion, stood up and turned around to face Sirius.

“Excuse me?” 

“That’s the password.” Bailey gave him a disbelieving look. “Try it if you don’t believe me.” He gestured towards the staircase.

“Ear wax.” She felt stupid even saying it. She ought to have known he’d play a trick on her. Isn’t that how all guys were, nice to begin with, but they end up playing you for a fool. But to her surprise, the statue in front of the stair case moved to the side and allowed her to enter the staircase.

“Want me to come with you?” Sirius asked.

“No, I’ll be alright. And, how did you know the password?” She asked.

“A Marauder never reveals his secrets,” he said with a smile before he stuffed his hands in his pockets casually and strolled down the corridor, leaving Bailey even more puzzled than before. _What the hell is a marauder?_ She thought as she climbed the stairs. 

When she reached the top of the stairs she was unsure of whether to knock or enter. She thought it rude to just barge in, that being said she decided to knock. She raised her hand to knock on the large wooden door when the headmaster’s voice drifted calmly.

“Come in Miss Beckett.” Bailey gaped. How did he know? Bailey opened the door carefully, being sure to make as little noise as possible.

“Please, sit.” Dumbledore insisted, he waved his hand towards a chair in front of his desk, and with wobbly legs Bailey sat in the offered seat. 

“Sir,” she asked, “how do you know who I am?” She asked, her eyes squinted in thought.

“Well, I am your headmaster, after all.” Dumbledore smiled and his eyes light up. 

“But, you’re not supposed to be. Not now, I mean. I mean I’m from-”

“I know. I know you’re from the future.” Dumbledore told her.

“But…how?” Bailey asked. 

“That’s not important.” Dumbledore told her, “What’s important is getting you two home.”

“Us two?” Bailey inquired

“Yes, you and Miss Zambini.”

“Oh, her,” Bailey rolled her eyes, and Dumbledore chuckled.

“You two may have more in common than you think. _Ha! You mean more common than sexual partners?_ She said to her self.

“Yeah right. Anyway, what will I do? Where will I stay? Will I still attend classes?” She asked in one big breath of air.

“You will act like any student of this time, you will go to classes just like the other students, and you will stay with your house.”

“Do I have to?” Bailey asked.

“You don’t want to stay there?” 

“No.” She said bluntly. “I don’t like the people there.”

“Where would you like to stay?” 

“I don’t know. Just not there, Callie’s pretending to be one of them” Bailey sounded disgusted.

“Have you met anyone?” He asked, and she thought.

“Just one person, Sirius Black, but isn’t he that mass mur- 

“Rumors, are called rumors for a reason Miss Beckett.” Dumbledore told her sternly, and she nodded curtly.

“You can stay in Gryffindor for now. And then tomorrow we’ll find a way to get you home.”

“But Sir, can’t we just get home the way we came?” 

“I’m afraid not, you see, I had only recently acquired that particular instrument when you were brought here. I’m afraid it will be a long while before I acquire it again. Years, decades in fact.”

“I _told_ her to put it down.” She muttered.

“Go, you know where the Gryffindor Common Room is?” He questioned, and Bailey nodded. “The password is _patronus._ Get some sleep, we’ll talk about this more in the morning.” He told her gently.

“Thank you, Sir.” She told him, standing and walking out of the door and to her new House. 


End file.
